AMAR
by kcora
Summary: AVISO antes que nada que la historia no es sobre esta serie, pero si son las mismas bases por que esta serie tambien es un remake de Yo soy Betty la fea y como no hay una clasificacion de La Fea Mas Bella pues la puse aqui: Despues de una boda que si fue,
1. Letty

**AMAR**

**CAPITULO 1: LETY**

Comienzo a abrir lentamente los ojos, mientras mis parpados luchaban por mantenerse aun cerrados, puedo sentir claramente la suave brisa que recorre nuestros cuerpos y alcanzo a escuchar las gotas de lluvia de golpean fuertemente contra el piso "_que silencio…_" pienso mientras empiezo a sentir aquel brazo que me rodea protegiéndome, cuidándome, identifico rápidamente al dueño de aquel brazo cuan segura me hace sentir su amor, cuan bella, cuan especial, suspiro levemente y empiezo a sentir su suave respiración en mi cuello en señal de que obviamente ya me estoy levantando por completo.

Giro poco a poco sin la mínima intención de despertarte recojo un pequeño mechón que se escapa por mi rostro y te contemplo por unos segundo "_cuan apuesto eres…_" y es en momentos así cuando me pregunto como un hombre como tu se ha fijado en una mujer como yo, pero mucho mas allá de lo físico me refiero a esto que nos mantiene unidos y que aunque me duele admitirlo, lo que nos mantiene unidos es tu amor, continuo contemplando tu cabello castaño claro y tus ojos azules aunque por el momento no los veo, aquellos ojos que son tan profundos como el mar, como ese mar que un día me regalaste, como ese mar que un día nos unió, y como ese mar donde fue nuestro primer beso, suspiro nuevamente mientras empiezo a sentirme incomoda nuevamente con tu cercanía y decido que lo mejor es levantarme.

Pareces moverte un poco cuando saco con toda la delicadeza que puedo tu brazo, mientras me siento un momento en la cama dándote la espalda "_dos años…_" dos años desde que estamos juntos, dos años donde tantas cosas han pasado, aun me parece ayer cuando me invitaste a ir al yate en el que nos íbamos a casar, por cosas del trabajo te dije que no podía ir, sentí tu enojo y por un impulso loco decidí bajar a buscarte justo antes de que te fueras, deje todo, todo por que quise arriesgarme por ti, cierto es que me molesto ver a esa tal Carmina en el yate, pero tu le reclamaste por que pensabas que su padre estaría allí y eso me tranquilizo y es hoy cuando me pregunto si estuvo bien lo que hice, es hoy cuando me pregunto que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado y te hubieras encontrado con ella, que hubiera pasado con nosotros…

Me levanto con la misma suavidad con la que me aparte de tu lado, y abro sigilosamente la puerta; camino lentamente hasta la sala y observo la chimenea, sonrió mientras recuerdo cuan empeñoso te pusiste en encontrar una casa con chimenea a tu gusto y sobre ella observo la gran cantidad de portarretratos que hay pero encima de todas una pequeña repisa donde posa nuestra primera foto, la primera foto que nos tomo Doña Carolina en Acapulco, una risa se asoma mi rostro al ver el mío sorprendido y el tuyo mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me hipnotiza… esa linda sonrisa.

Tomo durante unos minutos la foto entre mis manos y parece que estuviera recordando el mismo momento en que la tuve por primera vez en mis manos cuando en aquel centro comercial cuando estaba apunto de enfrentar a todos en Conceptos Doña Carolina me la entrego con una sonrisa y diciéndome #_si no te gusta me la puedas regresar, con toda confianza…_# ella sabia perfectamente que no lo iba a hacer, dejo el portarretrato en su lugar mientras observo el resto de fotos que hay sobre la chimenea, una es donde estamos los cinco mi mami, mi papi, Tomas, Aldo y yo… cuan felices nos vemos, veo a Tomas con ese cabello rubio y recuerdo cuando en mi oficina me contó que había cambiado su color de cabello por que quería parecerse a Aldo ya que Alicia se moría por el, en ese tiempo.

Miro la siguiente foto y estas tu Tomas con tu esposa, como ha cambiado a Alicia y la verdad es que ni yo misma lo puedo creer ahora te valora, te aprecia y se nota que te ama, cuan feliz te veo, mucho mas que el día que te casaste con ella, pero no están solos en esa foto no, hay están también sus dos gemelas y ese niño rubio, que bella familia hacen y no sabes cuanto le agradezco a Dios por el cambio de Alicia, por que el cambio de ella no solo la beneficio a ella y a todos lo que la rodeamos, mas que a todos te beneficio a ti, a ti y a tus hermosos niños.

En el centro esta la foto de nuestra boda "_nuestra boda…_" tu y yo abrazados yo delante de ti y tu tomándome suavemente la cintura con tu hermosa sonrisa que basta y sobra para esa foto, decido seguir mirando la otra foto ahí estamos todas las muchachas el cuartel entero, cuantas cosas han cambiado Sara esta saliendo con un hombre a su altura como siempre lo ha deseado muy apuesto no se lo puede negar, Juana acaba de conocer a un muchacho llevan unas semanas saliendo y se la ve muy contenta, Martha bien con su gordo lobo y hay que ver como ha crecido su hija, Irmita que gusto me da Irmita sus hijos la vienen a visitar y sus nietos la adoran aunque eso no es de asombrarse, Lola, hay Lola por fin acabaste no?, estas mas relajada seguiste mi consejo de ir a un spa para que te consintieran y que bien te va que ya hasta hay un hombre que te anda cortejando aunque nadie mas del cuartel lo sabe, y eso que yo me entere por accidente un día que vi como un hombre te entregaba un ramo de rosas, dices que no quieres que nadie se entere aun por que quieres sentirte segura de no fracasar, y en especial por los niños, hay Lola yo estoy segura de que los niños no te harán problema, miro a Paula Maria con su natural efusividad cuanto gusto y cuan feliz me siento por ella, de repente mi mirada se vuelve a posar sobre nuestra foto de matrimonio y es como si no soportara verla y decido mejor sentarme un momento en el sofá.

Suspiro levemente mientras se sigue escuchando aun la lluvia, recuerdo entonces a doña Carolina y a don Omar que gusto me da por ella y mas por Omar que gracias a Dios cambio y supo lo que en realidad era el amor, lo que en realidad era un compromiso "_claro que primero tuvo que estrellarse con el piso con Aurora…_" pienso divertida mientras recuerdo la foto de Aurora que tenemos en un cajón, ay Aldo dices que no hay mejor forma que olvidar que manteniendo presente lo que hicimos y darnos cuenta lo que realmente estuvo mal, la verdad no lo entiendo bien pero si dices que eso ayuda a olvidar, debería tener una foto de el pegada en cada rincón de esta casa.

Doña Marcia, en dos días es la boda de doña Marcia, cuan nerviosa ha de estar después de aquella ultima vez que preparo una boda, pero esos son recuerdos que no deseo levantar, y es mejor que se queden donde están, lo bueno es que ese hombre es buena persona y se que la hará infinitamente feliz como siempre lo mereció doña Marcia.

Don Luigi feliz con su Rulli que gusto me da que sea feliz con el, que gusto me da que sigan juntos a pesar de todos los problemas por los que ha tenido que pasar su relación, pero que gusto me da que sea feliz.

Decido levantarme poco a poco y dirigirme a la habitación pero por alguna extraña razón volteo para ver el resto de fotos que me faltaron por observar hay están las fotos de los que acababa de mencionar con el pensamiento, Don Omar, doña Marcia, doña Carolina, don Luigi, recorro rápidamente las fotos hasta que me detengo en una de ellas aquella foto que nos tomamos el día de la boda de Paula Maria y Simon, cuan sonrientes se ven ambos mientras que yo me encuentro a tu lado con una gran sonrisa y el, el esta a lado de Simon sonriendo de la misma manera, se muy bien cuanto le incomodo a Aldo que colocara esa foto, por su presencia pero también sabe cuan importante es la foto de la boda de mi mejor amiga.

Lo veo tan sonriente y recuerdo como están las cosas en Conceptos observarlo todos los días y saber que me ama me duele y mas saber que no anda con nadie, es como si se guardará exclusivamente para mi aunque sabe que nunca podré corresponderle, siento mis ojos empezar a humedecerse y decido tomar un poco de aire mientras decido volver a la habitación.

Abro lentamente la puerte y te observo aun dormido, en tu rostro tanta paz y tanta seguridad y me pregunto por que amas?... por que a mi.. intento entenderlo y no puedo quizas y sea el mismo amor que mantiene soltero don Fernando pero no lo entiendo Aldo… "_es que tu eres tan perfecto… todo es tan perfecto…_" pienso mientras siento que me empiezo a derrumbar y tomo asiento en el pequeño sillon que tenemos frente a nuestra cama, no puedo creer que tenga esta vida, todo perfecto, tu amor incondicional, recuerdo lo feliz que estaba mi padre en nuestra boda bebio mas de la cuenta aunque ya era de esperarse, suspiro mientras recuerdo los dias antes de la boda cuando entregabamos invitaciones, ya le habia entregado a casi todo el mundo, pero faltaba la de el, la de don Fernando, tenia su invitacion sobre mi escritorio mientras la obervaba fijamente no entregartela era ignorarte por completo y tu no lo merecias, tu no merecias eso, pero entregartela era como decirte no me importas en lo mas minimo y eso no es verdad, pero dejar que te la diera Aldo no era justo para ti claro que no o mandartela con cualquier otra persona era casi tan humillante como no dartela, ese dia me arme de valor y te la di trate de darte las mejores palabras que pude encontrara para que entendiera que te la daba no por que no me importaras si no por que me importabas demasiado.

El dia en el que estuve parada en el altar, en el momento en el que preguntaba si habia alguien que se uniera a esta union, cuanto desee que aparecieras y dijeras que te oponias y me sacaras de ahí, pero no llego, nunca llegaste, cuanto me duele aun esas palabras no llego siento una lagrima correr por mi mejilla y la verdad no entendia el por que de mi actitud ese dia, supuestamente el dia mas feliz de mi vida y deseaba que otro me llevara de ahí, de ese lugar donde iba a unir mi vida a la vida de aquel hombre que tanatas veces asegure que amaba, y fue cuando nos dimos nuestro beso que sellaba nuestra union que entendi lo que pasaba, tarde, tarde entendi lo que pasaba y es que yo no te amo Aldo y esa es mi verdad ahora entiendo el por que comenzamos nuestra relacion aquella vez, yo acababa de escuchar que ahora te tocaba trabajar como chef en un restaurante por que te habias quedado sin un peso y todo por haber pagado la deuda de conceptos para liberarme, ahora entiendo que no lo hize por lastima, por supuesto que no, fue por gratitud por que muy en el fondo aunque no lo quisiera admitir intentaba que el amor que te estaba ofreciendo y que tu tanto deseabas pagara de algun modo todo por lo que estabas pasando, y fue asi, sonreiste y desde ahí eres feliz, cuando entendi todo ya no podia dar marcha atrás no lo merecias, tu no lo merecias.

Y mañana, mañana es nuestro aniversario, dos años, dos años juntos observo un momento el reloj y ya son doce y cinco minutos, ya es nuestro aniversario, te observo unos segundos mientras veo como tu pequeña sonrisa adorna tu rostro, que sorpresa me tendras para hoy, definitivamente algo genial, siempre lo has hecho desde la primera semana de matrimonio, el premier mes, luego el primer año, eso sin con tar con todas las sorpresas que me dabas antes de casarnos, hasta antes de ser novios… yo por el momento ya tengo tu regalo escondido en un cajon en una esquina para que no lo descubras, un hermoso reloj se muy bien que a ti no te interesan mucho las cosas materiales es por eso que hize grabar A y L en la parte trasera del reloj se que ese pequeño detalle te encantara y hara mas valioso el regalo.

Continuo observandote mientras me pregunto por que soy tan conbarde, tu mereces algo mas que esta vida, tu mereces que te amen de verdad, pero por que te aferras tanto a mi, por que me amas tanto, por que Aldo por que?.. aquella vez que estuvimos juntos por primera vez fue especial, fue hermoso, pero no fue inolvidable como aquella vez que el y yo estuvimos juntos, aquella ultima vez… aquella ultima vez que pude sentir su repiracion, sus brazos rodeandome con una fuerza como evitando que me fuera de su lado, su mirada llena de pasion, sus manos recorriendo cada centimentro de mi piel como intentando conocer cada milimimetro que el considerara que aun no conocia en mi, escuchando aquellos susrros que me decia entre besos y susurros… por que el se mantenia presente todo el tiempo? por que no puede irse de mi mente por que Fernando Mendiola sigue aun vivo en mi, por que me siento tan vacia? y ahora que yo siento las cosas cada vez mas difíciles es cuando siento su mirada fija en mi, como si supiera que mi vida con Aldo no es tan perfecta como todo el mundo piensa, como el mismo Aldo lo piensa, "_por que Fernando Mendiola… por que sigues aquí…_" pienso mentras apreto mi puño y lo llevo a mi pecho –y es que la respuesta es sencilla… es que el fue, es y sera siempre mi unico amor…- digo casi en un susurro con temor a que Aldo me escuche, tapo inmediatamente mi boca mientras observo como Aldo aun continua dormido no aguanto un segundo mas ahí, necesito salir, necesito estar afuera, siento que las paredes se cierran hacia a mi y que en cualquier momento dejare de respirar.

Tomo un pequeño abrigo que se encontraba sobre una silla y de inmediato tomo mis llaves abro la puerta y salgo de mi casa corriendo no quiero saber nada de lo que estoy dejando atrás, no me importa la lluvia que en estos momentos golpea mi piel, no se a donde ir.

Llevo rato corriendo y me detengo frente a un parque, y es que no es cualquier parque, es ese parque en el que el prestigioso don Fernando Mendiola le dedico ya hace mucho tiempo su amor a su humilde asistente, siento un extraño calor al ingresar al parque como si me sintiera comoda en ese lugar, observo por un segundo el lugar y recuerdo cada momento que pase mientras el decia que me amaba y yo me negaba a creerlo, giro y me encuentro con los columpios, y recuerdo sus palabras #_mire la luna Lety…_# #_...y esa luna es nuestra, solo nuestra…_# comienzo a perder las fuerzas mientras me sostengo de las cadenas del columpio y decido que es mejor sentarme suspiro un poco mientras recuerdo el calido beso que nos dimos, o que quizas por ese tiempo yo le di en estos mismo columpios, agacho mi mirada y observo fijamente el piso y como las gotas de lluvia lo golpean.

-Lety?...- escucho esa voz, esa voz que un dia canto junto a la mia en una discoteca, no puede ser que el que este aquí, no puede estar aquí, no debe estar aquí, siento mis ojos humedecerse mientras empiezo a levantar la mirada para poder ver quien tengo a mis espaldas

-qu..- siento que las palabras no salen de mi garganta mientras me pierdo en sus ojos y siento como el tiempo deja de girar en ese mismo instante y también puedo sentir claramente como la lluvia empieza a detenerse.

FIN CAPITULO UNO.


	2. Fernando

**AMAR**

**CAPITULO 2: FERNANDO**

Me muevo de un lado a otro en mi cama, no puedo dormir, otra vez no puedo dormir, intento girar de un lado a otro hasat que finalmente decido quedarme boca arriba, no puedo creer que otra vez este asi, solo, en medio del silencio, Omar, Omar, Omarcito desde hace algun tiempo que vive con Carolina, parece que le ha sentado bien el noviazgo al muchacho y quieren darse cuenta de si lo que sienten es tan fuerte como el matrimonio, aun recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando me conto que se iba a vivir con Caro… el empedernido solitario feliz por irse a vivir con alguien, que gusto me da por el y por supuesto por Caro, y Marcia pues, ella a veces llega a dormir y a veces se queda en casa de su prometido y hoy esta con el, no hay nadie aquí, nadie con quien conversar un rato… sin contar que en dos dias se casa y ahí si me quedo solo en el departamento… miro el reloj mientras me doy cuenta que ya no es en dos dias sino mañana, mañana la boda que tanto Marcia se merece, empiezo a levantarme definitivamente no voy a poder dormir.

Camino por un vaso de agua mientras me asomo por una ventana y contemplo el cielo y por milesima vez a pesar de la lluvia contemplo la luna, esa luna que un dia sin tomarle importancia se la regale, aun recuerdo cuando mi papa le pidio a Lety que se quedara a cargo de la empresa, por lo menos hasta que yo me sintiera capaz de volver a asumir la presidencia, pero obviamente yo nunca me voy a sentir capaz, si de esa manera ella se queda a mi lado, para poder apoyarla, para poder cuidarla aunque ella quizas nunca se de cuenta, solo para observarla y aunque se que ha dado cuenta de que la observo no me ha objetado nada, quizas ya se acostumbro, pero sin embargo yo la siento tan… ausente de su realidad como si no la quisiera vivir.

Pero ella es feliz, afirma que es feliz y mientras ella sea feliz yo soy feliz, aunque sea alado del imbecil ese, como lo detesto, aun cuando nos cruzamos miradas demostramos que el sentimiento es mutuo, cuanto desee ir a su boda y sacar a Lety de ahí como fuera, pero no, ella habia decidido ser feliz, y su felicidad no era a mi lado, siento como una lagrima a caido sobre mi mano, la observo por un segundo mientras devuelvo mi vista al cielo, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, observando juntos este cielo que aunque llueve es hermoso, pero no lo estas, ahora estas junto a el de seguro durmiendo placidamente, como desearia estar en su lugar, digo firmemente mientras arrojo con fuerza el vaso y este se estrella contra el piso.

Estos celos aun siguen vivos pero no puedo hacer nada, tu estas con el, y yo estoy solo, no te imaginas cuantas veces he podido estar con alguien, cuantas veces he podido intentar borrar tu recuerdo pero eso simplemente es imposible, imposible por que nunca me atreveria a besar otro labios que no fueran los tuyos, imposible por que tu jamas te iras de mi mente, e imposible por que mi soledad es el trofeo a mi estupidez… a mi estupidez por no saber valorarte, a no saber apreciarte, por que a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si estuvieramos juntos si nuestra historia hubiera comenzado de otra forma, y es que con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta que nuestro amor hubiera sido, por que de una u otra manera tu y yo estabamos destinados a vivir algo juntos.

Siento como la soledad de este departamento me invade no quiero estar un segundo mas aquí, necesito respirar, necesito salir de aquí por unos minutos, agarro el primer abrigo que encuentro de uno de mis cajones y veo como una foto cae al piso, es la foto de la boda de Paula Maria y Simon y tambien estamos tu yo mi amor, sonrientes, algunas veces pienso que si estamos tan sonrientes es por que inconcientemente lo que queriamos es que nosotros estuvieramos en el lugar de Simon y Paula Maria.

Me siento en mi cama con la foto en mano, recuerdo claramente como insistieron en una foto con los padrinos, el cuartel queria ponernos juntos, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al recordar lo mucho que se esforzaron por colocarnos juntos, juntos como aquella foto que nos tomamos cuando finalizamos un comercial, pero vi los ojos de Aldo sobre los tuyos, su mirada no me gusto y senti que iba a venir un largo reproche si nos tomabamos la foto asi, y comprendi que tu no lo merecias asi que me coloque a lado de Simon pero aun asi sonreí por que por lo menos estabamos juntos en la misma foto.

Me tiro sobre la cama un momento mientras me parece rememorar cada momento de amor que vivimos, como quisiera poder abrir los ojos y sentirte a mi lado, conmigo, abrazandome con la misma delicadeza en la que me abrazabas cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, quisiera que estuvieras aquí y me dijeras aquellas dos palabras que hacen que me esclavise a ti, un sencillo te amo.

Vuelvo a sentarme y continuo contemplando la foto que aun sostengo en mi mano suspiro mientras recuerdo aquel dia que me la pase huyendo de ti para que no me dijera que habias escogido a Aldo, no te imaginas cuanto me dolio todo, por eso no permiti que lo dijeras, nunca entendiste el dolor que me provocaban tu abrazo y tus lagrimas sobre mi pecho mientras me decias que lo lamentabas mucho, yo sentia claramente que te dolia decirmelo, por eso preferi decirte que yo estaria bien y que no te preocupara por mi, aunque eso no fuera cierto, aunque eso me estuviera lastimando mas, siento como dos lagrimas corren por mis mejillas pero las limpio rapidamente con el dorso de mi mano, obervo un momento mas la foto mientras empiezo a levantarme y beso tu rostro para luego volverla a guardar.

Empiezo a bajar las escaleras y abro la puerta del carro ese carro que compramos entre Omar, Marcia y yo, cuanto nos costo reunir para el bendito carro, en especial para Omar que debido a los regalitos que le compraba a Carolina andaba de gasto en gasto hasta que ella le hizo entender que lo importante no era la cantidad de regalos que le diera, que le podia una simple y rosa mientras se la diera con todo su amor para ella valdria mas que un anillo de diamantes, el renobrar de la rosa me hizo recordar aquel dia que le regale una rosa a Lety me ofrecieron ramos inmensos realmente bellos y los hubiera llevado sin importarme lo que comentaran en la oficina pero no expresaban lo que queria decir, hasta que la vi una hermosa rosa blanca, eso era todo perfecto para ella #_sencilla, sin presunciones de ningun tipo pura y muy hermosa_# fueron las palabras que le dije cuando empeze a relatarle por que la comparaba con aquella rosa, su expresión era incomparable y su sonrisa, si cada sonrisa de esas valia una rosa, bien valdria la pena regalarle una todos los dias, lo unico malo fue que ese mismo dia descubrio la carta, como no me di cuenta, ese mismo dia que ella estuvo tan rara yo encontre la carta.

Golpeo fuertemente el timon intentado de alguna manera descargar mi furia, por que habia tenido que ser tan estupido, por que?! Y en vez de arreglar las cosas las empeore en forme avanzaban, durante ese tiempo se me hace increíble que no se halla dado cuenta de que mis reacciones eran por celos, mis reclamos, la vez que agarre a golpes a Toma, las veces que la besaba a la fuerza, se que estaba mal, pero es que no podia soportar la sola idea de que ella creyera que otro merecia mas sus besos que yo, yo que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo creer que ella no sintiera en ese tiempo la desesperación en mis besos, por que ella corresponiera a mis besos… como finalmente lo terminaba haciendo… pero al final todo eso fue lo que te alejo de mi, viajaste a Acapulco para recuperarte de todo el mal que te hize, y ahí lo conociste y de cierta forma le agradezco que te haya ayudado a salir adelante, pero siento como la furia me invade nuevo cuando recuerdo cuando me agarre a golpes con Aldo afuera de Conceptos, recuerdo sus exactas palabras, cada frase que me dijo:

#tu _territorio?... tu lo unico que tienes que defender es Conceptos, tu no tienes afectos Mendiola!_#

#_fuiste tu!!… fuiste tu quien apago la luz que ella te dio y toda esa luz la estoy recuperando para mi! Me oyes? Para mi_…#

#en esta situación tu no necesitas enemigos, tu eres tu peor enemigo!, me oyes? Tu peor enemigo… ese amor que sientes por ella es muy fragil…#

#_yo la amo y el amor siempre tiene su recompensa, me oyes?_…#

Cuanto me molesto cuando te atreviste a juzgar mi amor por mi Lety, y mas cuando te atreviste a decir Mi Leticia con que derecho lo hacias si apenas hace unos minutos le habias confesado tu amor, no lo tenias… no lo tenias!!

Arranco ferozmente el coche mientras conduzco sin rumbo fijo, pero decido ir aminorando la velocidad mientras recuerdo la ultima vez que conduje asi y fue cuando no sabia donde estabas Lety asi que conduje como un loco, bebiendo y no se como pero llegue a Acapulco sin siquiera imaginarme que tu estabas ahí… el solorecordar que arme ese pleito en el bar y que queria que me mataran me hace despelucar el cuerpo, sacudo levemente la cabeza para evitar esos recuerdos mientras me detengo debido a la luz roja, volteo a mi derecha y veo el cartel de un restaurante que anuncia 2 tacos por 1 –no puedo creer que siga el mismo cartel..- digo mientras decido estacionarme un rato.

Bajo lentamente del carro mientras observo con algo de nostalgia el lugar, aquel lugar donde quise demostrarte lo que en ese tiempo supuestamente sentia por ti, luego de recibir esa pizza con sorpresita senti que unos celos me invadian aunque en ese tiempo no lo hubiera afirmado, sonrio mientras me doy cuenta como mi teoria se hace cada vez mas solida definitivamente de una manera u otra tu y yo hubieramos terminado teniendo una relacion, tarde o temprano yo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que increíble que eres… empiezo a sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo, ya se adonde ir.

Estaciono lentamente el carro y bajo de la misma manera frente a aquel parque, lo observo durante unos segundos y me pregunto si esta bien venir a revivir viejos recuerdos que lo unico que haran sera demostrarme lo idiota que fui al haberte perdido, mantengo la puerta abierta un par de segundo mas, pero finalmente me doy cuenta de que necesito recordarla, que recordarla se volvio parte de mi vida.

Empiezo a caminar por aquel parque mientras a cada paso siento ese dejàvù, recorro el pequeño camino de cuando tu me decias constantemente que no puede ser y yo te decia que necesitaba estar contigo, que necesitaba tus besos, pero tu te alejabas temerosa de salir lastimada mientras replicabas que de seguro debia estar confundido, y yo me exasperaba gritandote que no era asi, luego empezaste a preguntarme que, que podia ver yo en una mujer como tu, al principio no sabia que decirte y lo primero que atine a decirte fue que me gustaba tu inteligencia, no pude ser mas estupido, pero luego te observe un segundo y las palabras empezaron a salir libremente sin ningun problema diciendote #.._me gusta su fragilidad.._# recuerdo que en ese momento te pusite muy nerviosa asi que yo tome mas confianza y segui hablando #_sabe… sabe que siento… siento una energia maravillosa cuando esta conmigo… me gusta su fortaleza, su seguridad, su don de gente_# sonrio un poco mientras estos recuerdos lo unico que hacen es afirmar que en algun momento yo hubiera terminada enamorado de ti y no importaban las circunstancias… puesto que en ese momento el que hablo fue mi corazon.

Camino un poco mas y observo aquel lugar donde estuvimos sentado yo en mi ultimo intento por que me dieras el si preguntandote si es que después de tantas locuras que hemos hecho con la empresa no te sentias capaz de vivir una mas conmigo o simplemente no querias vivirlo, tu me miraste tiernamente como diciendome _cuan equivocado estas_ y me respondiste con un simple #_claro que estoy dispuesta a vivir una aventura mas con usted_ _don Fernando_…# luego nos dimos un pequeño beso sellando nuestra escondida relacion.

Veo a unos jóvenes correr mientras gritaban algo como apresurate que vamos a llegar empapados veo un momento mis ropas y recien caigo en cuenta de que me encuentro bajo la lluvia, el ver a esos muchachos me recordo aquella vez que termnaste conmigo por que Marcia descubrio un poema que dejaste sobre mi escritorio, fui a buscarte para que nos reconciliamos pero llegaron aquellos gamberros de tu barrio a molestar y tuve que meterme a golpes con ellos para que no te siguieran ofendiendo, pero al final volviste conmigo y te depediste con un beso y un _hasta mañana don Fernando.._ Don Fernando, como recuerdo que después de tu viaje a Acapulco ya no me llamabas don Fernando sino Sr. Fernando como bajandome de nivel.

Camino un poco mas mientras levanto la vista y observo los columpios, aquellos columpios donde te regale la luna pero de repente observo alguien que se acerca lentamente y se sostiene de las cadenas del mismo, no puede ser, no puede ser me digo a mi mismo mientras volteo, definitivamente tantos recuerdos ya me estaban afectando la vista, ahora hasta te veia aquí, voltee para verte sentada en los columpio con la mirada perdida en el suelo, comenze a acercarme lentamente mientras que con la voz temblorosa pronuncie –Lety?...- tu volteaste lentamente mientras me mirabas con la misma cara de incredulidad que yo mantenia de que estuvieramos ambos aquí, puede sentir que intentabas decirme algo, pero tal pareciera que un nudo te cerrara la boca, senti que la lluvia dejaba de ser, mientras continuabamos viendonos fijamente sin decir una sola palabra.

FIN CAPITULO DOS

_**Comentarios de la autora:**__ Bueno que puedo decir, mil disculpas por la demora, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios, y de nuevo disculpen la demora, hasta pronto!_

_Kcora_


End file.
